


The Only Way

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Other, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Dean.” Lucifer sighed. “You leave me no choice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my kink_bingo card, Square: Tentacles!

Dean was being his normal stubborn self.

He was refusing to go to sleep, couldn’t take the nightmares, and couldn’t take the darkness either. He knew Lucifer was only trying to help, but it wasn’t working, didn’t want it. He was fine. Sure he’d slipped up on some hunts, but That wasn’t something he could do anything about. He wouldn’t sleep and no matter what Lucifer said, what he did, he refused.

He was stubborn after all.

Lucifer had tried to use sex to ware him out, since he’d made Lucifer swear not to use hi powers on him unless his life depended on it, and currently it didn’t. Dean had almost fallen asleep after that, had curled into him, before realising just what he was trying to do and pulling back. He wasn’t about to fall into that trap, not this time. No, Dean had passed out a few moments later for a few hours before he forced himself away from another nightmare.

Even Lucifer couldn’t save him from it now.

That’s why Dean was shocked to find himself laid out on the bed, half naked – only in his boxer’s now – with Lucifer hovering over him. Dean had placed a hand on his chest, had pushed and told him “no” which was the only thing that had stalled his movements. He must have blacked out a little from his lack of sleep, that was the only way to explain his current situation, panting from what must have been a kiss, hips lifted and pressed against Lucifer’s, cock throbbing, begging for release.

“Dean…” Lucifer started but Dean shook his head. “Dean you must sleep, I know the nightmares scare you, but depriving yourself of sleep is not the answer. We will find a cure for them, but until them you have to stay awake, slacking on sleep is what it is meant to do to you, it’ll ware you down till you can barely move, and then kill you.”

“Don’t care.” Dean muttered, trying to sit up. “You can smite it.” Dean reasoned and his head was swimming, he felt weak, so tiered, but he wont give in, not yet, no, not yes; never. “Move.” He murmured and Lucifer did, frowning. “Need coffee.”

“No Dean.” Lucifer sighed. “You leave me no choice.” He shook his head and moved back, resting his back against the foot of the bed, where a wall stood. “I am sorry Dean.” he whispers.

Dean opened his mouth to protest, to ask just what he is sorry about, but all that comes out is a yelp as a… a friggen _tentacle_ slid out from under the bed and wrapped around his ankle. He tugged at it, but in his state of exhaustion and the fact the tentacle was pure muscle, he had no chance of winning, no, he was too weak and it was too strong.

Dean yelped again as a send tentacle wrapped around his other angle, dragging him till he was laying flat against the mattress, two more tentacles moving to restrain his wrists. He curses and struggles weakly before flopping against the bed, not wanting to completely wear himself out. He licked his lips and looked down at Lucifer before squirming as a fifth tentacle wrapped around his waist, squeezing a little before lifting him up off the bed.

“Lu-Lucifer… wha… what are you… st-stop. What the he-ah!” Dean arches a little as a sixth tentacle slides up his thigh, brushing against her inner side before brushing his erection – when had he become so hard? – before gripping his boxer’s and tearing them off. “Nng, Lucifer, no, what are you, what is this?” He struggles against the again, eyes going wide as the tentacle latches onto his cock, wrapping around it, suctioning on with it’s suckers.

“You are being stubborn Dean; this is the only way I can get you to sleep without going against my word. The tentacles do not listen to me, I can only repress them, but once they start on the act, I can no longer disrupt them until they finish; I have broken no promises and am incapable of helping you, even if I wished.”

“F-Fuck you.” Dean moaned and let his head drop back as the tentacle stroking him, using it’s suction to add to the sensation and fuck, Dean shouldn’t be getting off on this but it feels good, so good. He swallowed around another moan before gasping as one prods at his entrance.

This proved only to be a distraction as yet another tentacle – where were they all comming from, how had he not noticed them? – slipped into his mouth, sliding towards the back of his throat. He gagged a little but the tentacle settled flat against his tongue and stilled. Dean closed his eyes as the salty, slimy appendage rested heavy in his mouth. He wanted to swallow and saliva was gathering in his mouth, but he feared gagging or choking on it.

He was going to kill Lucifer when he got out of this.

He moaned around the tentacle as the strokes slowed to an aching slow pace as the one prodding against his entrance circled it with the tip. Dean moaned again and arched, two more tentacles wrapping around his biceps, moving his arms behind his back, pinning them there and he was raised higher, like he was on display for Lucifer, and maybe he was. He was probably enjoying the view. He closed his eyes and groaned, squirming around the many tentacles sliding across his chest and legs as one wrapped around his neck; loosely.

Dean cried out as the one toying with his hole finally pushed in, slick and slimy and fuck, it should have hurt but the tentacle around his cock was stroking him just perfectly, just slow enough for him to ignore the tight burn in his ass. He struggled against the tentacles binding him as it slipped in completely, settling somewhere near his prostate, but never touching, just teasing with proximity and Dean was pretty sure this was going to kill him.

“If you could only see yourself, Dean.” Lucifer whispered, voice hitched and Dean was pretty sure he was jacking himself off. Dean groaned and let his head fall back again, eyes wide and glazed over in lust. The tentacle in his mouth curled a little, pulsating, growing bigger and then smaller, mimicking the one inside him. “It really is a beautiful sight.” He continued and Dean moaned as his prostate was assaulted. “So fucked out and blessed, stretched around that tentacle without any lube.”

Dean hasted him, hated Lucifer with every fibber in his body, but all thoughts slipped from him as a second tentacle slipped into him, stretching him more. The tentacle around his cock sped up to make up fro the new burn and Dean was suddenly torn between extreme pain and extreme pleasure; he almost couldn’t tell the two apart. They mixed so per4fectly, and with the two tentacles inside him, pulsating, attacking his prostate with everything they had, it wasn’t soon before Dean was coming with a cry.

He arched his back as much as the tentacles allowed him, panting heavily around the tentacle inside him, moaning when he fell limp in their hold, but they didn’t stop. The tentacles inside him shifted, pressing around his walls, stretching him slowly before curling, tangling around themselves. Dean squirmed, whining softly as his over-sensitive cock was stroked continually, slower now, but not the rest he needed.

He writhed, crying out as the tentacles inside him slid out, only to thrust back in, both at the same time, matching the pace of the tentacle around his cock, but quickly gaining speed. He arches, tugging hard at the tentacles around his wrists and arms. It was futile, but he couldn’t help it, just like he couldn’t help choking as the tentacle inside his mouth slid down deeper, brushing against his tongue, forcing him to swallow the mixture of salty slimy and saliva.

It wasn’t as bad as it sounded, but it was hard with a tentacle trying to strangle you.

The tentacle squirmed a little, forcing him to do it again, and Dean got the hint. He closed his eyes and sucked on it, coughing a little as it buried itself deeper, before curling as he continued to suck and lick at it, thrusting back against the tentacles in his ass. He gasped eyes wide as he felt himself already hard, already racing towards his second orgasm. It was too much too soon and it hurt, but it felt good too and God-damn-it he was going to kill Lucifer when this was all over, but right now all he cared about was the tentacles currently pleasuring him.

Another tentacle wrapped around his balls, squeezing and teasing them with it’s slimy tip as the one around his cock, squeezed and slowed down it’s strokes, seemingly wanting to draw this out. Dean let out a soft whine, thrusting up into it before back on the tentacles inside him. He didn’t know if he could handle this being drawn out, and with the extra pulse of pleasure from his balls, he didn’t know if he could last, no matter how slow they went.

That was until it tightened around his balls, squeezing and stopping his orgasm right at its peek. Dean mewled and whimpered, writhing harder, bucking his hips back and froth, trying to please both the tentacles inside him, and the ones on him and he just couldn’t,. He let his head fall back, sucking harder on the tentacle inside him, trying to get them to release him, to let him come.

“In a second Dean, not yet.” Lucifer whispered and Dean moaned around the appendage in his mouth, sucking harder, biting down gently on it, flicking his tongue over the suckers, coughing when the tentacle thrashed a little, curling before finally, finally he was allowed to come. “That’s it Dean, just like that.”

Dean shouted, bucking upwards as he came for the second time and finally he was released; gently laid back against the bed, completely worn out as the tentacles receded. He panted, laying on the bed as his eyes closed a little, already feeling to heavy for his sleep-depraved and well-fucked body to keep open.

“Nng, thought you… you couldn’t control them.” Dean closed his eyes completely, unable to keep them open any longer. He shifted when he felt Lucifer crawl in next to him, trying to scoot away, but was unable to fight the arms that pulled him close. “You lied.”

“I merely made a suggestion, they did not have to take it to heart, and therefore I didn’t. I could not force them to do that, or tell them; only prompt.” Lucifer countered and Dean was too tightened to fight, just curled into Lucifer, closing his eyes. “I am sorry Dean, but you not sleeping will only make things worse.”

“Hate you.” Dean muttered, already drifting.

“I know.”


End file.
